General Bethlehem
General Bethlehem is the main antagonist of the 1997 post-apocalyptic adventure film The Postman. He was portrayed by , who also played Quentin Glass in The Punisher. Biography General Bethlehem is the leader of an Anarchist militia army known as the Holnists. He is first encountered by the main character, the titular Postman, when he comes to a town he just entertained looking for "pure blood" to enlist in his militia. After capturing three men of his choosing, the General brings them back to his camp and begins training them as members of his army. After killing a man for disobeying his orders, The Postman confides to escape the camp. It is revealed during this time that any member of the Holnists could challenge for leadership, and the last one to do so had his tongue removed and was castrated. The next day, Bethlehem sends The Postman to capture a dead man. When The Postman attempts to escape, he orders the man to be shot, and when that fails, orders someone to hunt The Postman down, saying that two others would die if he escaped. Bethlehem returns and begins to raid the town of Pineview, the first town The Postman visited. Hearing about the tales of a Restored United States and in fear of a loss of power, he burns down the newly established post office run by one of the residents, kills a man named Michael, and then takes his wife, a woman named Abby. After Pineview and several unsuccessful attempts at sex with Abby, Bethlehem goes to the town of Benning, and begins to lay siege to the town knowing that The Postman is inside. The Postman surrenders and is ready for execution by Bethlehem, until Abby shoots him and the former escapes along with her. Later, Bethlehem, who is still fighting to stop suppress the new teenage postal carriers that have been cropping up since word of The Postman spread, goes back to Pineview in order to draw out The Postman and his carriers, still afraid of the threat to his power. He captures another carrier alongside Ford Lincoln Mercury, and learns to his dismay that The Postman's influence has spread to California. As a result of this, he redoubles his efforts to find The Postman, killing more in the process. After hearing about this, The Postman rallies his carriers for war with Bethlehem. Meeting out on the field near a town, The Postman challenges Bethlehem for leadership of the Holnist Clan. After a fight, The Postman declares victory and offers Bethlehem a chance to help build a new, more peaceful world. Instead, Bethlehem attempts to shoot The Postman, and as a result is killed by his own subordinate who he castrated. Personality General Bethlehem is a cruel, ruthless, and violent tyrant who inspires fear among the people of Oregon. The pure mention of his name is enough to inspire great fear, and his deeds are known all around, especially to his men, which he treats as nothing but chaff. Afraid of the hope The Postman inspires, he does everything in his power to lure out the man, including kidnapping, murder, and presumed torture. Category:Tyrants Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Perverts Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains